


Once Upon A Time

by HowlsMoon



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A rottmnt double rp Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Once Upon A Time

Regina was a princess and she was known for her stunning beauty in all the lands. She sat in her castle thinking of her animal friends.

Leo was a predator. He was like a wolf but yet not like a wolf in other ways too. He loved to prey on girls especially pretty girls. He loved to eat them in more ways than one.

The cloak that dance behind the tanuki child in a graceful wave, burned red like cherries from a fresh cherry pie. Bluu stepped calmly through the woods without worry in her pretty head as she swing her basket of medicine and goods. 

Donnie was a huntsman who was also sent to kill Regina from a wicked Queen’s request. The huntsman fears his evil majesty wrath than the lost of gold given to this task.

Regina was in her room and she was greeted by her other friends the dwarves. She smiled at them.

Leo was prowling the woods looking for his next meal until he stumbled upon a girl with a red cloak on her. 

Startled, The tanuki in a red cape jumped back.  
“Oh! E-excuse, Um!!,”Bluu squeaked. 

Donnie stayed close but hid two yards away behind a tree. He watched in hopes that Regina will be alone. 

Pretty soon the dwarves left and now Regina was all alone.

Leo smirked and grinned at her practically drooling on her lasciviously.

Bluu hugged her basket thinking that what's he after.  
I know that Grandpa Splinter says that I shouldn't talk to strangers Bluu thought.  
Well…  
“I should get going otherwise I won't be able to deliver my friend's meal and medicine.”

Donnie held onto his knife as he sneak towards the house and carefully peek through the window where the woman's back was turned. 

Regina then turned around and she was about to scream gasping.

Leo asked her where she was going and what she had in the basket.

“My Michelangelo ofcourse. Hes kind’a sick and Grandpa Splinter insist I give him his medicine and provide soup and fruits!”

Before Don could drop the blade down at the princess, his eyes widen then his hand around his knife stopped. 

Regina was definitely about to scream this time and run out of there.

Leo nodded and asked her if he could tag along with her.

“That's ok really! I've been in these woods plenty of time, But I really shouldn't talk to strangers.”  
Bluu was about to take a few steps. 

Don was paralyzed by her beauty that it put him in a trance for five seconds before she flee. Quickly, he grabbed Regina and turn towards the woods to hide her.

Regina was struggling in his grasp and was about to scream for help.

Leo insisted that he came with her and grabbed her bringing her back to his cave.

Bluu was in sheer terror when she was grabbed all of a sudden.  
“Huh?! What are you d-doing?! This isn't the way to Mikey ‘s!”

Don pushed her in a tree and her onto her mouth to silence her. 

Regina tried taking his hand off of her mouth and cried.

Leo ignored her and set her down on a bed in his cave and shape shifted to a bipedal turtle form.

Bluu gasped. She turned to her basket on next to her and search for something to defend herself. 

“Ssh! I have to hide you someplace!,”Don whispers.

Regina stopped crying and nodded sighing.

Leo got on top of her and he licked her face all over. 

Bluu blush, letting out an innocent whimper and her small hands balled against her chest in a cowering position. 

Don ran through the darkest area of the woods then find a cave under a gain old tree.  
“Understand this,”Don began,”The queen sent me to kill you but I refuse to obey her! If I keep you in a better place to hide then she won't hurt you!”

“B-but I don’t want you to hide me! Just freakin kill me since you were sent here to do that. Why don’t you wanna not kill me anymore anyway?” Regina asked sadly.

Leo kissed her lips and licked at them then kissed her lips passionately as he continued to rub her hips in pleasure.

When she protest, all that she said was muffles. The kiss overwhelmed her, paralyzing her.

“Because I love you. Your kind and gentle which is how your so beautiful!”

“B-but you don’t even know me and I-I don’t know you either,” Regina said.

Leo tasted her lips then slipped his tongue into her mouth exploring her wet cavern with his wet muscle.

“O-Ooh!,”Bluu cried. Her fingers hook on his shoulders as she kept her tongue steady with Leo's. 

“Princess Regina, please,”He sighed hugging at her small body,”I want to protect you.”

“Ahh b-but please!” Regina whimpered and gasped softly blushing beet red.

Leo entwined his tongue with hers wrestling with it for dominance. 

Her body shook from his skills.

He rubbed at her back as he nuzzled gently against the side of her face and smell her fragrance from her hair.

“Wh-what’re you doing? Ahh!” Regina squeaked out and she whimpered again.

Leo came out on top as the dominant one and he moved his lips down to her neck. 

“Please stop…,”She breath,”It could be dark outside and I have to…!”

“Ssh, “he replied. Don held her chin to gesture her towards his lips allowing him to steal a quick kiss. 

Regina’s eyes widened and she moaned into the kiss.

Leo ignored her as he nipped and bit her neck marking her as his.

Her head rolled back letting out a long sigh.  
He kissed again this time holding the back of her to tilt it back to kiss deeper.

Regina hesitated and didn’t know what to do. She tried pushing him away.

Leo traveled down some more to rub her hips again as he nibbled hickeys across her shoulders. 

Once his hands moved lower towards her waste, Bluu tried to squirm from under Leo trying to climb back on his feet. 

But his hold grew tighter then his kiss gave out more meaning as he continued making out with her. 

“Mmmm!” Regina said mewling into the kiss.

Leo took all of her clothes off of her and he sucked on a nipple and kneaded the other.

“Aah!,”Bluu cried ,”This feels so--!! Hnngh!!”

He kissed at her face wanting more of her sweet noises 

Regina tried to escape and get out of his grasp.

Leo made that nipple harden with a pop then began to suck roughly on the other one.

She held onto her kidnapper’s head as she concentrated on her breathing. 

Don pins her to the earth smoothing her hips as he licked at ear.

Regina started to cry. She didn’t want this at all.  
“Please stop!”

Leo went to bite at and suck on her folds as he rubbed her hips.

Bluu clenched her teeth letting out a hiss and arched at her back. 

“Why?! Is it because I'm not a prince?” Don asked. 

“No that’s not it at all! This is going by too fast and we don’t know each other!” Regina whimpered.

Leo stuck two fingers into her and began to rub at her inner velvety walls.

“Please st-stop!,”Bluu begged and grabbed at his wrist.

Don shook his head no.  
“I'm in love with you.”  
He hugged Regina from cave floor and nibbled at her neck. 

Regina started to moan softly again. She knew she wasn’t gonna escape him.  
“I’m engaged to be married!”

Leo shook his head no and he continued what he was doing now sucking on her clitoris.

Her claws slowly scrape at Leo's back listening at his growling. 

“Don't care,”He said bitterly,”I can do better!”

“This isn’t a competition!” Regina shouted.

Leo made loud sucking sounds as he stopped sucking on her vagina. He took his fingers out of her.

Bluu was getting hot all over. As soon as her breathing settled she touched her chest.

He bit Reginas neck and sucked it roughly to silence her protest. 

Regina mewled softly and then she whimpered as she arched her back.

Leo then got out his member and he slowly penetrated her walls and stayed still.

Bluu was horrified. Once a sharp pain took her by all her senses, she wanted to turn and find her way back on her feet to run.

Bruises of Don's love mark trail after his eager lips on Regina's shoulder. He savored every tender and sweet spot of skin like a fresh peach. 

Regina couldn’t help but let out some whimpers and some gasps then squeaks.

Leo saw that once she adjusted to him he started moving his hips in a slow gentle rhythm.

“Don't do this,”She begged,”I won't… tell anyone...if you please just --! Aah!”

He kissed the rest of skin until he found her breasts to lick and suck, after pulling her dress off.

Regina didn’t moan for him this time. Instead she just stayed silent.

Leo ignored her as he thrusted roughly passionately and lustfully grunting.

His warm breath fanned at her as her cries grew louder. 

He didn't noticed and continued to nibble on her small nipples. 

Regina started to cry again and she arched her back as her body betrayed her moaning.

Leo slapped his hips into hers as the sound of grinding could be heard against skin.

She continue to moan allowing an echo to rang throughout the cave. 

This pleased him more where took his sweet time nibbling his way down towards her womanhood.

“Ahh Donnie please!” Regina let out a whimper and a mewl.

Leo rammed and slammed into her core moving his hips wildly.

He reached her hidden flower and stroke at her to test her moistness. 

She couldn't bare it any longer that she came

Regina arched her back and screamed his name in lust.

Leo reached her core and pounded into it before climaxing into her womanhood.

Her strength slipped away along with her high. Bluu sighed in defeat then sleep weighed her eyes down. 

He dove his tongue in next, chirping softly from her amazing nectar.

Regina shivered and her body racked with pleasure eliciting a moan.

Leo pulled out of her panting heavily as he laid behind her and wrapped his arms around her falling asleep.

He watched her reaction from between her thighs as he thrusts his tongue.

“Ahh Donnie god please! I can’t take it! Pl-please don’t have sex with me!” Regina mewled out.

He ignores her and sucks at her clit instead.

Regina started to cry again and she tried pushing him away from her.

Don grew impatient at this. He stops then decides to shove down his pants and ram his shaft right into her. 

Regina screamed loudly in pain as tears fell down her cheeks whimpering.

He grunts at her tightness making him rock his hips even harder for more. 

“Donnie please stop! It freakin hurts!” Regina moaned and sobbed.

He kissed at her mouth to silence her but also to distract from the pain. Don didn't want to stop not while she feel so good. 

Regina moaned into the kiss as she soon adjusted to him his size and his length.

He thrusts harder with beads of sweat coating at both their bodies. 

Regina arched her back whimpering in bliss and scratched his shoulders.

Their bodies were so hot that they make steam. He latched onto her neck with his teeth as he continue pumping into her core. 

Regina screamed out in pure ecstasy as she gripped onto his shoulders groaning.

Don whispered sweet nothings in her ear without losing his rhythm. 

Regina blushed a deep shade of crimson as she moaned out.

Don came releasing his high. 

Regina came too after he did and pulled him out of her.


End file.
